


Withdrawal

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Multi, PWP, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, set after Skate America 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: Boyang's dream to be on the Grand Prix Final podium gets shattered again.The doctors say he has to take care of his sprained ankles and nothing more.Luckily, the boys of Team China are a very supportive group! ~





	Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> I once said my brain sometimes just goes to smut in auto-pilot.  
> It sees something cute or sad and yells at me "ok, but what if it was really sexual?"  
> Well, it happened again. Out of the blue. When I was on the train.  
> While the woman next to me was reading a very serious digital newspaper...  
> The news of Boyang's withdrawal made me cry, that's why this thing here exist!  
> Once again, I won't say I'm sorry, because I love dealing random smut to y'all! :*

"So, what did the doctors said?" Han tentatively asked.  
It wasn't even 11AM and Boyang had just gotten back to the training rink, to collect his things.  
He had hoped, until the very last moment, that they would tell him that his ankles were perfectly fine; that he could compete at the Grand Prix Final, after having fought so much to get the spot…  
His sad expression was all his friends needed to understand.  
"I'm very sorry. You worked so hard..."  
Everyone at the rink gave him comforting words and tight hugs.  
"It was your dream, to get on the Grand Prix podium..." Yang said, unconsciously adding salt to his friend’s wounds.  
"I know. I failed..."  
The sense of failure wasn't Boyang's only problem.  
He was walking around in crutches, wearing everyday clothes, while all the people he knew and cared for were on the ice.  
Not being able to be with them, that was the worst part.  
"Hey, are you still with us?"  
Boyang dried a small tear from the corner of his eye.  
"I'm here"  
"Do you want to come at my place, later?"  
He knew the implications of Han's invitation, and he was really tempted to accept it.  
After all, if he had gotten the spot in first place, it was thanks to him.  
Accepting to go there was accepting to submit himself to pleasure, and he needed it badly; hoping it could dull the pain and make him forget about it, for a while.  
"Yang, do you want to join us? Let’s create a merrier atmosphere for this sad kid..."  
Boyang looked at the older boys.  
He wasn't expecting a sex-less afternoon at Han's house, but at this point it was still a welcomed news.  
He desperately needed company, with or without clothes on...

~

The sound of plastic being rolled over slippery skin filled the room, alongside low breaths and anticipation.  
"Let us take care of you..." Han said, in a sweet voice, while caressing the back of Boyang's neck.  
He was an all four over the bed, with Han kneeled in front of him, and Yang behind.  
"I'm putting it in." he heard him say, and before he could mentally prepare himself, he felt its warmth inside.  
The familiar sensation of being split in half rigged his breath and made him moan loudly.  
"God, I missed this..."  
"It's amazing, isn't it?"  
Yang nodded and put his hands on Boyang's sides, thrusting deeper inside.  
His back was bent and he wanted to lay his elbows on the mattress, but Han was holding him up.  
He wanted to stare in his lover's eyes while he was getting roughly fucked by someone else on his bed.  
Boyang couldn't help but open and close his eyelids, following the rhythm Yang was dictating.  
His muscles were stretching nicely around that cock, holding him inside, silently begging for more.  
"You want to come already?" Han asked him, teasingly.  
In response, Yang thrusted harder, finally hitting that sweet spot that made Boyang choke and suffocate a scream.  
"You're so beautiful like this..."  
Han was too aroused to just watch.  
He knew how fucking Boyang was, he knew how much pleasure Yang was getting, and he needed his fair share of it.  
He took off his pants and faced Boyang again.  
"Care to help?"  
He saw sparks in his lover's eyes, eagerness and desire.  
He felt his hands trailing his length, still hidden behind thin fabric.  
Then he felt something humid teasing the tip of his cock.  
Boyang was greedily mouthing it, leaving saliva all over his underwear.  
After having palmed his balls for a little while, he took down Han's boxers and started to properly suck it.  
Alternating between lapping and bobbing his head, Boyang was in heaven: he was being fucked in two holes, by his two favorite cocks, at the same time.  
He moaned hard around Han's length, while Yang had taken possess of his cock and was stroking it harshly, matching the pace of his pounding.  
He sucked hard, eyes closed, lost in the pleasure of the rough thrusting inside his throat and the burning sensation inside his ass.  
Yang was taking it slowly, though, not always touching his prostate, to make it last desperately longer.  
Han instead was just fucking his face mercilessly, hands tightened between silky hair, moaning and showering Boyang in compliments.  
"I can't take it anymore, God, I'm about to come!"  
Yang chuckled and speeded up his pace, still jerking Boyang off at the same time.  
While chanting his lover's name, Han came hard inside Boyang's mouth.  
He sat back on the pillows of his bed, panting and sweating, but with a huge smile on his face.  
He saw Boyang swallow his load, before his arms gave up and he crashed over the mattress.  
Yang's grip over his cock loosened as he felt it twitch and release.  
The bedsheets were all dirty, but no one seemed to care, considering the expression of pure bliss on Boyang's face.  
After a few more thrusts, Yang came too, emptying himself inside the condom..  
They all sat on the bed, taking a few moments to recollect themselves.  
Boyang didn't want to move, his whole body was still shaking in pleasure.  
Han and Yang looked at each other and smiled: Boyang's preferences were old news in their clique and pretty much everyone had had its wicked way with him, but still, they were his favorites.  
It was the first time they did it together, but it had been nice.  
So nice that Yang was ready for a quick second round and Han wasn't too far from following him.  
"Honey, are you ok? Do you still feel pain at your ankles?"  
"N-no..." he breathed out, damping the sweat from his forehead with his arm.  
Yang hugged him from behind and let his hand trail over his chest and abs.  
"Our beautiful boy" he told him, while winking at Han.  
Han started caressing Boyang's thighs, chuckling.  
"Our handsome boy. The most handsome, right?" he joked.  
Boyang nodded vigorously, smiling at their words.  
"Can we have some more fun with our handsome boy?" Han asked, before kissing him.  
It was a mess of saliva and tongue fighting for supremacy, lips sucking bottom lips and tiny bites, and as soon as Han's mouth was away, Boyang's head was tilted to the other side and he was met with Yang's kisses.  
His erection was slowly rising again, his hunger for pleasure was a dark force keeping him from resting.  
"I suppose now it's my turn..."  
He felt warm fingers intrude him again, basking in the looseness of his sore muscles.  
"Here, lay on the mattress. I know Yang loves it this way."  
Han took his legs and placed them over his shoulder, making sure his ankles weren't drawing funny angles.  
He put on a condom and poured some more lube over it.  
He couldn't bear to do some foreplay, he just wanted to enter that abused asshole as soon as possible.  
Yang stayed still, watching another cock getting buried deep inside Boyang.  
He could see how his expression changed gradually, from mere want to pure pleasure, eyes shutting and mouth forming a lovely "o" shape.  
Exactly what he needed.  
He straddled Boyang's face and just thrusted inside his throat.  
"God, yes..."  
Boyang was expecting the pain to be much stronger, but he was happily disappointed.  
It was hard to breathe, being choked like that, but it only added to the overall pleasure.  
His tongue was moving frenetically around Yang's cock, while he tried his best to clench his muscles to give Han more friction.  
The pace set was faster than before, typical of Han, who liked it quick, rough and messy.  
His legs were spread apart and his thighs were starting to get bruises where fingers were tightening too much around his skin.  
It was brutal and they all loved it that way.  
They had been fucking the boy for a few years now, they knew everything about each other’s tastes.  
If Boyang's mouth wasn't otherwise occupied, he would be screaming and crying, but now, all he could do was suck harder and frenetically move his hips to meet Han's.  
Still, they were all fatigued by their training and the day's events; they didn't last much longer.  
With a low growl, Han emptied himself inside the condom and pulled away, waiting for Yang to come.  
He looked at Boyang's dirty stomach with a satisfied expression: after all that time, he still was the only one who could make him come just by fucking him.  
Yang's hips were shaking, as pleasure washed over him.  
A few cough from Boyang's side and it was all gone, swallowed like it was nobody's business.  
"Feeling better, handsome boy?" Yang asked, tenderly.  
Boyang cleaned some faint traces of sperm from the sides of his mouth and smiled happily.  
He knew he could always count on his friends to make him feel better, but this had exceeded all expectations.  
He was hooked on the feeling already and he just hoped they could do it again, sometimes.  
"Do you need help with getting dressed?"  
Boyang refused their help and went to put his clothes back on.  
"Come on, handsome boy, let's go eat something."  
And, as if nothing had ever happened in that bedroom, they went back to the kitchen to get some food.

**Author's Note:**

> The headcanon is that Han bombed his program at Skate America to get Boyang the GPF spot.  
> Also, my dirty brain tells me he did his very best to cheer up a depressed Boyang after the Short ;)  
> I actually wanted to write that story, but my brain has been as dry as the desert lately :/  
> Anyway, as usual, check my other [Works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works) if you want some smut, I got ya covered.  
> And don't forget to leave kudos, comments or yell at me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/?hl=it)! <3


End file.
